In the pipeline industry, there are often situations where the outer diameter of a pipe needs to be reshaped to ensure complementary engagement with a fitting, a coupling, or other pipe element. Conventionally, pipes having an undesired outer diameter are reshaped using a pipe processing tool. After a pipe is deformed to a desired shape using the pipe processing tool, the pipe is removed from the tool and secured to a fitting, a pipe, or other pipe element. For example, the reshaped pipe can be coupled to another pipe using a joint restraint. Thus, the deformation and reshaping of the pipe and the coupling of the reshaped pipe to another pipe element are conventionally accomplished using different tools (e.g., a pipe processing tool and a joint restraint tool). This need for two separate tools can create significant inefficiency in the overall process of coupling a pipe having an undesired shape to another pipe element.
Consequently, there is a need for devices and methods that improve the efficiency of the pipe coupling process. In particular, there is a need for devices and methods that efficiently reshape a pipe and couple the reshaped pipe to another pipe element, such as a fitting or another pipe.